


Sucio enamoramiento

by Amara_Salc



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angustia leve, Inapropiado, Lemon leve, M/M, Palabras explicitas, Remordimiento, Secreto, Sucio, Union, Vacaciones, familia, universidad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara_Salc/pseuds/Amara_Salc
Summary: La familia de los hermanos Uchihas salieron a tomar algunas vacaciones, dejándolos solos en la casa. Al que también Shisui tomó la oportunidad de tomarse las suyas en dicho hogar. La Universidad había sido pesada para él por lo que quiso despejarse un poco. Y nada mejor que divirtiéndose con sus dos primos.Pero como de costumbre, tenía otro tipo de distracción especial, totalmente diferente a lo que Itachi puede imaginar.





	Sucio enamoramiento

**Author's Note:**

> La pareja es claramente ShisuixSasuke como viene en las etiquetas (Ojo aquí, es una historia de ambos Uchihas, estoy consciente que no a muchos les agrada este emparejamiento, por lo que sí es tu caso, te pido que te retires).  
> Relación de Hombre con hombre.

Se podía escuchar el chirrido de los trastes en movimiento al hacer limpiados, mientras que una mano aperlada las acomodaba en orden, ya limpios en la repisa de la cocina.

Si bien se tuvo que encargar de la casa mientras sus padres no estaban por el momento, se habían ido de viaje por algunas semanas en estas vacaciones y en cambio el primo cercano se quedó en la casa Uchiha como descanso.

Itachi no tenía problema con eso, sino todo lo contrario. Debía dejar de molestar a su hermano pequeño por un tiempo, se lo merecía. En cambio se iba con Shisui a jugar videojuegos o hablando sobre lo que ha sido de su vida últimamente.

Esperaba escuchar alguna noticia sobre alguna pareja o algo parecido, siempre había pensado que era lo que le faltaba debido al estrés que conlleva la universidad.

Un portazo de la entrada lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se limpió con un trapo antes de caminar hacia dicha entrada de la casa. Alegre al ver ese cabello puntiagudo color azabache con gesto de alguna molestia, clásico de Sasuke.

–¿Y bien como te fue, hermano pequeño? – Preguntó antes de quitarse también el delantal.

Sonrió al solo recibir un gruñido. Su primo Shisui volteo a mirarlo sonriendo de lado divertido por su comportamiento.

– Ven Sasuke, te calentaré lo de la cena. No sabía que llegarías tarde hoy – dice mientras vuelve hacia la cocina de nuevo, sin recibir una respuesta.

Ahora fue el turno del primo en hablar – Es verdad, Sasuke, te estuvimos esperando ¿qué te hizo volver tarde?

–Fue por culpa de mi estúpido compañero de equipo – respondió Sasuke, sentándose en la silla de la mesa.

Itachi se sorprendió por haber recibido una respuesta, frunció el ceño en fingida ofensa –¿Cómo es eso que le respondes a Shisui y no a mí?

–Deja de ser tan molesto Itachi.

El hermano mayor ya no respondió, en su lugar se rio entre dientes antes de servirle.

…

Mientras Sasuke terminaba su cena tranquilamente, una voz interrumpió la calma.

–¿Y quién es ese compañero tuyo, Sasuke? ¿Será Naruto, del que siempre te quejas? – cuestionó Itachi, él junto a Shisui veían la tele en la sala de estar.

Pero la pregunta despertó el interés de Shisui, por lo que se puso atento hacia la respuesta.

–Sí, desgraciadamente, el mismo idiota de siempre.

–Me parece alguien agradable cuando lo invitaste aquí hacer la tarea.

Itachi se burló una vez más, conteniendo la risa al recibir un gruñido molesto. Con eso terminó la conversación.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y después de limpiar su parte caminó para llegar a su habitación pero para eso tenía que atravesar la sala de estar.

Itachi se estaba estirando un poco, pero accidentalmente se fijó en el rostro de Sasuke, y como conociéndolo desde niño se dio cuenta de la mirada extraña que lanzó. Al seguir dicha mirada se dirigió al rostro de Shisui quien también estaba mirando a su dirección, su primo continuó mirando hacia su hermanito hasta perderlo de vista.

–¿Qué fue eso? – soltó antes de poder detenerse. Pero la mirada lo molestó demasiado.

Pero para ser un Uchiha, habría esperado averiguarlo él mismo antes de avisar.

–¿De qué hablas? – preguntó distraídamente el primo.

–Shisui – lo llamó con tono de advertencia.

Shisui sabía que no había forma de hacerse el tonto, se descuidó por lo que tuvo que contestar, sabiendo lo que llegó a ver –O eso, es solo que la otra vez se molestó conmigo, y ya sabes, me lanzó unas de sus mirada asesinas–dijo soltando una risita como si no fuera nada.

Aun así Itachi entrecerró los ojos –Conozco sus miradas asesinas.

Ahora fue el turno de Shisui de mirarlo genuinamente –¿Sucede algo?

Quedaron en silencios unos segundos más, antes de que Itachi lo dejara pasar.

–No es nada – dijo finalmente. Probablemente pensó que era su imaginación al ser tan sobreprotector con Sasuke. Pero sabría si después sucede algo, no lo dejaría pasar.

Continuaron mirando al televisor.

…

Sasuke continuaba acomodándose en su cama, ya se había acostado desde hace tiempo, y no es que no pudiera dormir sino que seguía esperando.

Nunca había tenido que esperar tanto. Pero su ansiedad por lo que estaba por venir lo mantenía nervioso de nuevo.

Soltó un suspiro cuando escucho el familiar sonido que regularmente hace su puerta al ser abierta.

Se mantuvo inmóvil hasta sentir su lado del colchón hundirse, el olor familiar de la colonia de Shisui hizo latir su corazón a máxima velocidad, lleno de anticipación.

De hecho olvidó por completo reclamarle por su tardanza, aunque eso no fue necesario ya que Shisui comenzó a susurrar en su oído.

–Lamento tardarme, pero Itachi estaba comenzando a sospechar. En todo caso estaba empezando a pensar si por hoy no hacíamos esto.

El menor de los Uchihas se volteó bruscamente ante la última mención, pero antes de protestar, Shisui continuó. –Pero estoy aquí ¿no?

Ya no tuvo oportunidad de continuar, al sentir aquellos besos húmedos por su nuca y cuello. Sabiendo que su primo lo hacía a propósito por ser su punto débil. Podía sentir su miembro endurecerse rápidamente.

Claramente dentro de estos días que su primo volvió, se acostumbraba dormir solo con los calzoncillos puestos para facilitar las cosas, tomándose algo de tiempo para también…

–¿Alcanzaste a estirarte tú mismo? – pregunto entre besos Shisui, mientras se adentraba en las colchas para estar más en contacto con Sasuke.

Sasuke solo logro asentir, mientras sentía una mano colarse entre su cintura acariciando su abdomen con los pulgares suavemente. Lo que más le gustaba de este hombre era la ternura que hacia todo aquello.

–Tratemos de hacer esto lo más rápido posible, no quiero que nos arriesgarnos a ser atrapados. Itachi es muy inteligente – continuó susurrando, pero ahora entre respiraciones. Ya no soportaba la excitación. –Estas tan suave, Sasuke.

Shisui se encontraba ahora un poco más apresurado mientras retiraba los calzoncillos de su primo lentamente. Con cuidado bajó la cremallera de su pantalón finalmente soltando su carne endurecida y llorosa.

Queriendo sentir más piel, comenzaba a viajar sus manos ante los costados de Sasuke, sintiendo esa piel aterciopelada, lo acercó lo más que pudo sintiendo el calor hundiéndole las entrañas, además de presionar su miembro entre las mejillas pálidas. Inclinó ahora su cabeza contra el cuello del joven para inhalar su aroma. Gimiendo una vez más.

–Sasuke, abre un poco las piernas por mí ¿sí? –ordenó con ternura mientras su mano se movía al interior del muslo para ayudarle y a la vez tocarlo. Su dedo índice viajo para encontrar y sentir la entrada fruncida familiar, soltando un pequeño gemido al sentirlo resbaloso, listo para recibir –Se siente bastante bien– dijo Shisui cerrando los ojos, tragando duramente al sentir todo su cuerpo ansioso.

El Uchiha menor, no respondía, perdiéndose ante las sensaciones.

–Aquí vamos – Se alineó ya no pudiendo contenerse más, empujando la cabeza de su miembro al estrecho agujero, soltando un gemido ahogado. Pero se alertó cuando escuchó a Sasuke.

–¡Ah!¡ngh! – jadeo Sasuke, pero inmediatamente sintió una mano cubrirle la boca.

–¿Qué sucede? Recuerda mantener la voz baja– A pesar de sentirse levemente molesto por el descuido, le preguntó amorosamente.

Sasuke se mordió el labio, reprendiéndose internamente antes de hablar –Sí lo sé, pero fue repentino, dolió.

Ahora Shisui se sintió culpable, sabiendo que se dejó llevar al momento de entrar –Tienes razón, lo siento –se disculpó con varios besos en su mejilla, mientras se mantenía inmóvil esperando a que él lo indicara.

Fue el turno de Sasuke ahora en mover un poco las caderas, dándole el permiso. Shisui soltó un fuerte suspiro al estar conteniéndose. Si fuera por él ya lo habría volteado boca abajo para adentrarse aún más.

Pero tenía que ser rápido, por lo que se conformó en sostenerlo de la cintura con un muslo abierto antes de empujar de nuevo, provocando a ambos gemir silenciosamente por la sensación y el placer. Agregándole el curioso placer de hacer algo prohibido.

Así continuaron hasta saciarse.

…

Shisui cautelosamente abrió la puerta cerrando los ojos intentando no hacer ningún ruido, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto, había dejado a Sasuke dormido casi inmediatamente que terminaron, besándose como despedida un momento antes.

No quería admitirlo, pero realmente le gustaba Sasuke. De hecho podía decir que desde niños lo hacía. Pero esta relación se estaba saliendo de control, ahora no sabría qué hacer cuando se tuviera que ir de regreso a la Universidad.

Continuó con sus pasos más silenciosos, hasta meterse a su respectiva habitación temporal.

…

A la mañana siguiente curiosamente Shisui se despertó un poco más tarde de lo debido, y eso pasó por estar pensando toda la noche sobre la situación en la que se encontraba con Sasuke.

Salió de la habitación hasta llegar al comedor, observando a los dos hermanos desayunando tranquilamente.

No quiso arriesgarse en hacer ningún contacto visual con Sasuke, sabiendo que Itachi lo estaría observando, lo conoce perfectamente bien.

–¡Buenos días chicos! – En cambio saludó, más que nada mirando a Itachi y rápidamente hacia Sasuke.

–Buen día Shisui, intenté despertarte. Toqué varias veces tu puerta, pero vaya que hoy tuviste un sueño pesado– comenzó Itachi mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, pero sin dejar de mirar a su primo.

Shisui solo se sobó un poco la nuca, algo avergonzado por este hecho –Anoche no pude dormir tanto como quisiera, al parecer no debí dormir ayer en la tarde.

–Ya veo,  sí te escuché en medio de la madrugada la puerta de tu cuarto.

Inmediatamente Shisui y Sasuke se tensaron por un momento ante lo mencionado, pero de forma rápida Shisui tranquilizó sus hombros al observar a Itachi escudriñándolo. Ahora sus sospechas era ciertas para Shisui, que su primo estaría analizando su comportamiento. Pero ¿acaso olvidó que también era un Uchiha?

–Supongo que eso se debe a que como estoy despierto, mis necesidades me llaman en medio de la noche – Bufó con fingida cansancio.

Itachi no volvió a comentar nada sobre eso, sino que se mantuvo observándolos a ambos, se sentía ridículo en sospechar algo entre ellos, pero algo lo inquietaba. Probablemente tengan un secreto o algo parecido que no quieren que sepa, lo podía sentir en el tenso ambiente, y puede que no conozca tanto a Shisui, pero a Sasuke, eso era otro asunto.

En eso el chirrido de una silla lo sacó de sus pensamientos, notando a Sasuke levantarse para luego tomar su mochila.

–Bien, tengo que irme. Seguro que el idiota de Naruto me estará esperando– dice aproximándose hacia la puerta de su casa, estaba por irse hasta que su primo llamó.

–Sasuke, déjame te acompaño –Ante esto, los hermanos lo miraron de forma extraña, por lo que agregó –Estaba por ir a la tienda por algo de pastillas, y pues es la misma dirección ¿no es así?

Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que el azabache menor habló –Por supuesto, sí, no hay problema.

–De acuerdo – Shisui tomó su sudadera negra, poniéndosela listo para salir, se puso al lado de Sasuke, quien no dejaba de mirarlo extrañado –Bien, en un momento regreso Itachi.

–Claro, que te vaya bien hermano tonto.

Con eso cerraron la puerta de la casa, antes de caminarle en la misma dirección.

…

–Vaya que eso fue discreto– Finalmente habló Sasuke primero, pese al silencio que les había rodeado mientras caminaban.

Shisui suspiró pesadamente, hasta volverse con el causante de su insomnio de anoche –Quería hablar contigo un momento– pausó buscando las palabras –Solo tengo oportunidad de conversar libremente contigo a solas, y eso no sucede a menudo.

El Uchiha menor solo lo miraba expectante, aun sin decir nada.

–Claramente Itachi sospecha algo, lo lamento, creo que lo arruine anoche cuando nos lanzamos esas miradas, simplemente me olvidé de él por lo ansioso que estaba.

–¿Ansioso?

–Sí y no preguntes, simplemente que… te quería tan mal, siendo que al parecer mi mirada lo delató.

Ahora Sasuke comprendía todo, también había notado extraño a su hermano.

–Y no estoy diciendo que sepa que tengamos algo relacionado con lo que hacemos, yo creo que ni se lo imagina– continuó Shisui sonriendo de forma irónica.

–Ahora te sientes culpable– afirmó Sasuke entre molesto y dolido, deteniendo su caminar para fijar la mirada hacia su querido primo.

Shisui no sabía qué decir, estaba arruinando algo aquí y lo sabía, esto era un problema grave que a la larga terminará lastimando a ambos.

–Sasuke, no es solo por esto, también incluye varias cosas, mira escucha-

–No quiero escucharlo Shisui, ya sé lo que vas a decir y no lo permitiré. Si no vas esta noche como siempre, a la misma hora, entonces yo iré a la tuya.

Ante esto, Shisui frunció el ceño confundido ¿Qué le pasaba? No puede simplemente hacer eso –No seas imprudente Sasuke, eres inteligente.

–Lo mismo digo, por lo que supongo que sabes que será mejor que seas tú quien vaya a mi jodido cuarto.

–Sasuke– lo llamó en tono de advertencia, mirándolo fijamente, aunque dentro de él amaba la forma en que tomaba las cosas el joven. Bufó de nuevo al saber que no tenía caso discutir con él, era un chico caprichoso que le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera, entonces dijo– Bien, pero por lo menos debemos esperar unos tres días en lo que Itachi se calme.

El más joven pareció considerarlo un momento –Dos días.

–Eso depende, a como vea a Itachi.

Al parecer Sasuke se irritó aún más con esto último –Debo irme –estaba dándose la vuelta hasta que sintió un ligero pero firme tirón de su brazo.

Sorprendido ladeó la cara, ahora sintiendo unos esponjosos labios chocarse con los suyos, gimió sin poder controlarse al sentirlos de nuevo, presionándose con ellos.

–¿Sasuke?

Ambos jóvenes inmediatamente se separaron de forma brusca.

Sasuke al ver de quien se trataba, se relajó un poco, pero no sin sentir un destello de enojo hacia el chico –¡Maldición Naruto! Debiste esperarme donde siempre – continuaba intentando relajar su respiración al sentirse tan asustado unos momentos antes.

Dicho rubio no sabía cómo responder, estaba tan sorprendido de ver a lo que según era el primo de Sasuke besándose –Yo…

El primo también calmó su respiración, pero un poco curioso al conocer al dichoso Naruto que llegó a mencionar varias veces Itachi. Se tomó el tiempo de evaluarlo de pies a cabeza, sabiendo que lo había visto en ocasiones a lo lejos.

–Te veo más tarde Sasuke– con eso Shisui se dio la vuelta mirando hacia los lados antes de continuar su caminata.

…

Abrió la puerta de la casa para luego entrar, sin sorprenderse de encontrar a Itachi en la sala de estar con su habitual libro de la universidad, a pesar de estar en vacaciones el Uchiha seguía estudiando. Shisui se rio entre dientes, causando que el otro le pusiera atención.

–Deberías de disfrutar tus vacaciones Itachi.

Ante esto el joven de la coleta larga se sentó para mirarlo mejor, sonriendo mientras cerraba el libro –Sí, bueno, disfruto estos libros de cualquier forma.

Shisui solo negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la sudadera.

–¿Conseguiste las mágicas pastillas?

Le tomó un momento a Shisui recordar que exactamente eso fue lo que debió haber hecho cuando salió –Sí, me las tomé en el camino, era para el dolor de cabeza si te lo preguntas.

–Lo supuse– Itachi continuaba mirándolo –¿quieres salir algún lado?

–Por supuesto.

…

Apenas había pasado un día cuando acordaron dejarlo por el momento entre Shisui y Sasuke, pero para el azabache menor ya no había encontrado nada de raro en el comportamiento de su hermano Itachi.

A lo que supuso que solo era en el momento solo para dejarlo ir, sería extraño de alguna manera que sospechara algo más entre ellos.

Por lo que esperó esta noche para hacer su movimiento, quiso preguntarle a su primo pero nunca encontró oportunidad, de igual forma no creía que fuera peligroso. Igual si Itachi supiera que entró a su habitación, bien podría responder que quiso conversar con su querido primo.

Era pasada de la media noche cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación silenciosamente. Caminado con los pies descalzos sin hacer ningún sonido hasta llegar a su destino. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, simplemente abrió la puerta adentrándose y cerrando la puerta casi inmediatamente.

–¿Itachi? – Sasuke escuchó un susurro detrás de él. Sonrió divertido ante el nombre de su hermano.

–No sabía que también ibas por mi hermano.

–Dioses, que susto Sasuke. Por un momento pensé que se enteró y venía a matarme de forma silenciosa –soltó un bufido de alivio antes de volverse hacia Sasuke, aun sin poder apreciarlo debido a la oscuridad –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sasuke?

El susodicho se movió incomodo, un poco avergonzado por el atrevimiento de venir sin previo aviso a la habitación –Solo pensé que podríamos continuar, Itachi ya no está siendo extraño ni nada.

–Eso no significa nada, sabes que lo puede hacer a propósito para que nos confiemos.

–Estas siendo paranoico Shisui, simplemente lo olvidó, no hemos hecho nada fuera de lo común ante sus ojos– Inconscientemente Sasuke se acercó a la cama, observando la forma sentada de su primo.

Suavemente busco su muslo entre las cochas para luego apretarla suavemente, escuchando un ligero resoplido de Shisui. Casi nunca tomaba la iniciativa Sasuke pero hoy se sintió un poco ansioso.

–Sabes que es más común que interrumpa mi cuarto que en la tuya, es más peligroso aquí– alegó Shisui, no queriendo arriesgarse ante nada.

Sasuke no respondió, el olor de Shisui inundó sus sentidos, bajo la cabeza hasta sentir las piernas extendidas, nunca pensó querer hacer esto pero su cuerpo estaba teniendo un nuevo impulso por experimentar.

Su mano viajo hacia arriba hasta sentir el fin de la colcha antes de jalarlo y meter su mano dentro, ahora sintiendo la textura de los boxer de Shisui. También levantando su cabeza para aproximarse a su destino, aun de forma agachada. Pero en eso sintió un tirón en su cabello, teniendo a Shisui cara a cara.

–¿Qué pretendes hacer? – preguntó susurrando Shisui, un poco acelerado ante la imagen de tener a Sasuke de esa forma.

Ante el silenció tomó su barbilla para luego chocar sus labios, al principio suavemente para luego acelerar el beso, ambos de forma apresurada. Shisui no perdió el tiempo en descartar la pijama de Sasuke junto con la ropa interior, arrastrándolo para que quedara a horcajadas en sus muslos.

–Es tu culpa por seducirme así– advirtió apretando fuertemente sus glúteos traseros, lamiendo el pecho de Sasuke hasta inclinarlo y continuar sus besos en el abdomen contrario.

Podía escuchar los fuertes jadeos de Sasuke, alentándolo en continuar, perdiéndose de nuevo como siempre lo hace en las sensaciones.

…

Shisui se despertó por los continuos golpes de la puerta en su habitación, pensando que nuevamente se quedó dormido como los días anteriores, no sabía lo que pasaba con él.

Su cuerpo se sentía un poco adolorido por la posición que se encontraba ahora que lo nota.

Abrió los ojos en shock al ver a Sasuke a su lado desnudo. Quiso tallarse los ojos esperando que la silueta desapareciera… pero no. Se habían quedado dormidos ambos en la habitación.

Sabía que era una pésima idea hacerlo en su habitación, lo otros golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, acelerando ya su agitado corazón, sabiendo que quien golpeaba era nadie más que Itachi.

–¡Bajo en un momento Itachi! – gritó lo suficiente para que lo escuchara, sintiendo un movimiento a su lado sabiendo que había despertado a Sasuke.

Rezaba, esperando que Itachi no se diera cuenta que Sasuke no se encontraba en su habitación pero al parecer, hoy no era su día de suerte.

–De acuerdo, me preguntaba… Sasuke ¿se encuentra contigo? No está en su habitación y espero que no se haya ido a la escuela sin desayunar– dijo tranquilamente Itachi.

Ahora Sasuke miraba preocupado a Shisui, aun sintiendo los ojos adormecidos, sabía lo que estaba pasando. Shisui no tuvo otra opción, si lo negaba y fingía que ya se había ido, sospecharía demasiado si se descubre.

Respiró hondo antes de responder –Sí, Sasuke vino anoche– decía mientras miraba directamente a Sasuke, notando el susto en sus ojos, pero él sabía cómo manejar a Itachi –Nos quedamos dormidos, habíamos platicado casi toda la noche – se rio un poco queriendo sonar avergonzado por lo último.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que Itachi volviera hablar –De acuerdo, por favor despiértalo para que puedan bajar a desayunar.

Con eso escuchó unos pasos alejarse, confirmando que Itachi se alejó.

Shisui se levantó de la cama casi molesto y gruñendo interiormente, la había regado, lo sabía, no podía enojarse con Sasuke pero todo estaba jodido para él. Justo cuando Itachi había dejado pasar todo, sucedió esto.

–Cámbiate rápido Sasuke– demandó. No queriendo sonar molesto pero falló en el intento.

–Shisui… Yo…

–Solo cámbiate, después lo discutiremos– ahora lo dijo más suavemente, no quería culparlo. Fue solo suya, él es responsable desde un principio. Fue él quien indujo a toda esta terrible relación en primer lugar, seduciéndolo, tratándolo bien.

Escucho los suaves sonidos que hacia el Uchiha menor mientras se cambiaba, por lo que también se dio cuenta del quejido que soltó. Volteó a mirarlo un poco preocupado, recordando que ayer fue un poco más intenso que las veces anteriores.

–Lo lamento, creo que anoche me dejé llevar. Debiste haber terminado muy cansado, esto es mi culpa.

Sasuke no tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, estaba algo avergonzado –No es nada, es solo que me siento algo sucio, tendré que ducharme rápido antes de bajar.

–Está bien, yo le diré a Itachi cuando baje, tómate tu tiempo. Yo arreglaré las cosas.

Sasuke solo alcanzó asentir antes de salir del cuarto rápidamente.

…

Shisui bajó las escaleras aun pensando en lo que podía decirle a Itachi, pero al final decidió contestar a lo que se le ocurriera.

Cuando finalmente sus miradas chocaron, Shisui tranquilamente le dio los buenos días como de costumbre, sentándose en la mesa ya con su plato listo para desayunar.

Se habían mantenido en silencio, por lo que comenzaba a sentirse más nervioso –Por cierto, lamento no haber despertado a Sasuke antes pero yo también me quede dormido– dijo Shisui.

Itachi por otra parte ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo, solo tomaba su taza de café –¿Has estado desvelándote o algo así? No eres de los que se quedan dormidos.

–Lo sé… Es solo que sí, se podría decir que no eh podido conciliar sueño como antes. Supongo que no me cansó demasiado como cuando estaba en la universidad– respondió con una suave sonrisa tomando un pan tostado y llevándoselo a la boca.

Lentamente Itachi volteó a verlo, estrechando los ojos ante el comportamiento. Shisui podría pensar que actuaba con naturalidad pero para él, no fue así. Ya hablaría con su primo más tarde. Llegó a la conclusión que probablemente sabía algún secreto de Sasuke y acordaron guardar silencio. Fue lo más lógico para Itachi.

Unos pasos apresurados sacaron a ambos de su trance. Notando a Sasuke aun con el cabello mojado junto con su mochila. Ya listo para irse. Esto solo hizo que Itachi frunciera el ceño.

–Debo irme, no me había dado cuenta lo tarde que era– dice el menor de los Uchihas mientras tomaba sus llaves.

–De ninguna manera, por lo menos come una fruta Sasuke– Itachi se levantó buscando en el refrigerador una manzana antes de lanzársela. –Y a la próxima, no me importa lo tarde     que se te haga, comerás antes de irte.

Sasuke llevo la manzana a su boca mientras comenzaba a guardar unos papeles a su mochila de forma apresurada, solo gruñó un asentimiento antes de correr hacia la salida de su casa y la cerró con un portazo.

Shisui inevitablemente se río suavemente por el comportamiento del chico, regresando a su desayuno mientras observaba a su primo hacer lo mismo.

–Entonces, será mejor que hables Shisui.

Antes esto, Shisui sintió su corazón acelerarse dolorosamente en su pecho. Esto no podía estar pasando para él. Se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que continuara o más bien aclarara.

–Sé que Sasuke oculta algo. Tengo el derecho de también saberlo si te lo platicó a ti.

¿Ahora de qué demonios hablaba? Fue lo que paso por la cabeza de Shisui, antes de que algo hiciera clic. Al parecer la sospecha de Itachi debe ser que su pequeño hermano estaba ocultando algún tipo de secreto.

–No entiendo lo que te hace sospechar algo– dijo simplemente Shisui. Aunque para él mejor que pensara de esa forma, pero si lo pensaba bien, no había manera que su primo sospechara de lo que realmente sucedía.

–Conozco a Sasuke, aparte que no es muy común de su parte visitar habitaciones voluntariamente. Por más necesidad que tuviera en hablar. Él es cerrado y lo sé.

Shisui soltó un fuerte suspiro, no sabía si de exasperación o aliviado –Realmente solo quiso algo de compañía. Yo era el que hablaba la mayor parte, probablemente sentía ganas de hablar.

–¿Somos familia?¿no es asi? – Dijo de repente Itachi, obteniendo un leve asentimiento –Me gustaría que no hubiera secretos. Espero que lo que sea que le moleste a Sasuke, me lo dijeras… por favor.

Shisui solo le sonrió cariñosamente, sabiendo lo importante que era Sasuke para él, haciéndolo sentir en parte una mierda, pero aun así contestó –No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Sasuke está bien.

Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa un poco más tranquilo –De acuerdo.

…

Así pasaron los últimos días de vacaciones para Shisui. Al principio había acordado con su pequeño primo relajarse por su imprudencia de quedarse dormido, pero al paso de los días volvieron a lo que hacían.

En parte fue un alivio que Itachi ya no volviera a sospechar, pero eso no hacía que Shisui se sintiera menos mal. Aparte de que tenía que irse de nuevo, ya no podría ver a Sasuke hasta las próximas vacaciones, que sería en fechas de navidad. Pero eso sería más arriesgado, estaría toda la familia en casa y eso simplemente sería jugarle a la suerte.

Se había despedido de Sasuke a solas con unos cuantos besos, antes de que tomara su maleta y se regresaba a su Universidad en autobús de viaje.

Esperaba poder contenerse la próxima que se vieran, porque el tiempo sería muy largo para Shisui.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue un One-Shot. Se supone que aquí termina, pero ¿Dónde estaría la diversión de dejarla hasta aquí? La cual ni siquiera hubo un final. Por lo tanto habrá otro capítulo único sobre este trama. Donde la suerte no siempre estará de su lado para estos dos Uchihas. En el próximo será el descubrimiento, y ya sería el ultimo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Algo que quiero comentar, es que no soy muy fanática de esta pareja. Pero de un momento a otro se me ocurrió hacerlo mientras lo escribía, y quedé satisfecha por como se dio la trama, lo prohibido se me hizo sumamente interesante, debido a que Itachi siempre me lo imaginé muy protector y esas cosas, entonces eso le aumentaba, sin mencionar que son familia.


End file.
